Douce amertume
by silinde-kun
Summary: Fye fait ce dans quoi il excelle: la culpabilité. Et qu'il sait que de toute maniere il n'y a pas d'issues pour lui. Petit bilan sur son état psychique. Leger Kurofye
1. Chapter 1

Fye n'appartient qu'aux Clamps et à Kuro... Mais bon, comme c'est kurogane je ne suis presque pas jalouse.

XxxxxxX

« Parfois je me demande vraiment s'il existe quelqu'un là haut de tout puissant. Parce que si c'est le cas, soit il a un sens de l'humour particulièrement tordu, soit c'est la pire ordure qui puisse exister. Mais j'en doute. Il est plus probable que le ciel soit vide, aussi vide, aussi creux que moi. Et ce n'est pas peu dire.

Sinon, il ne laisserait pas quelqu'un dans mon genre exister.

Soyons réalistes, dans ma catégorie je suis très fort. Je suis même l'un des meilleur. Un boss de fin de niveau pourrait on dire. Diplômé es mensonges, faux semblants, traitrises et tromperies en tout genre. Sourires éblouissant et creux à mourir, plaisanteries débiles, taquineries et détournement de conversation sont aussi mes spécialités.

Et la magie aussi. Oui je suis mage. Mais pour ce que ça vaut... De toute manière je n'utiliserait plus jamais la magie. Jamais! Je crève de trouille de ce qui pourrait arriver autrement. Oui je suis aussi un lâche et un fuyard de premier ordre. Pas mal pour une seule personne non?

C'en est tellement triste que j'ai envie de rire. Entre le rire et les larmes il n'y a qu'un pas. Je préfère rire que pleurer, même si au fond, ça revient au même. Et de toute manière il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. Ni pour moi, ni pour _lui_. Alors je fuis. Et je désespère.

Kuro-pun dors à coté de moi. J'entends son souffle tranquille traverser la pièce. Nous partageons une chambre tout les deux, et les enfants en ont une autre à coté avec Mokona. Nous avons eut de la chance de trouver un hôtel qui avait encore de la place après être arrivé à une heure pareille. Il faudra revoir notre méthode pour la prochaine fois... Quoique...

La tête que faisait Kuro-kuro en découvrant qu'il n'y avait qu'un lit pour deux valait son pesant d'or. Il fulminait littéralement. Brandissant son sabre au dessus de la tête, bien décidé à redescendre terroriser la pauvre réceptionniste pour qu'elle nous attribue une chambre supplémentaire. Il a fallut que Shaolan intervienne pour convaincre notre ninja qu'il n'y en avait certainement plus aucune de disponible pour qu'il accepte en râlant d'y entrer. Il faut dire que je n'aidait pas vraiment au calme avec mes « Papaaa ne veut pas faire de câlins à Mamaaaannn. Maman va devoir dormir tout seul... ». Désolé Kuro-min mais c'était trop tentant. Tu es vraiment une proie facile et... et quand je te taquine, c'est peut-être les seuls moments où j'arrive à oublier un tant soit peu...

Et puis je me protège. Tu comprend, plaisanter me permet de garder mes distances, éviter que tu ne t'approche trop près de moi. Et ça je croit que tu le sait. Les deux gamins sont bien mignons, innocents, naïfs même et pourtant d'un courage et d'une volonté qui m'impressionne. Parce que eux ont un but, quelque chose pour lequel vivre. Moi à coté... Je fait plutôt potiche non? Toujours là pour amuser la galerie, frivole et superficiel. Et pourtant je sais. Ce qu'ils sont. Mais je ne peut m'empêcher de les aimer ces petits. Et ça c'est dangereux. Enfin bon, si ce n'était qu'eux... je pense que je saurait fuir à temps, avant qu'il ne leur arrive malheur. Je l'espère en tout cas. Parce que oui, je porte malheur. Je n'amène que la mort à ceux qui me côtoient. Mais toi Kuro... Toi, si jamais tu t'approchait trop près de moi, je ne croit pas que j'aurais le courage de fuir ensuite. Non Kurogane, j'en suis même certain, j'en serait incapable. Alors, jamais, jamais je ne te laisserait soulever un pan du voile de la vérité. Tu déteste quand je suis comme ça n'est-ce-pas. Tu me regarde avec cette petite lueur de mépris dans tes yeux. Parce que tu as bien compris que tout cela n'était que de la comédie. Mais je préfère encore le mépris que la pitié. Le mépris je sais faire avec, je sais gérer. La haine aussi remarque. Même si tu ne me hais pas. Pas encore. Tu me haïrait surement si tu savait à quel point je ne suis qu'une marionnette animée, un pantin sans fils.

Parmi tous... comment toi Kuro pourrait tu comprendre? Là où tu es le feu je ne suis que l'eau. L'eau qui coule et s'échappe. Inconstante et infidèle. Je suis la glace aussi, qui ne laisse que le froid de la mort derrière elle. Comme celle de Seles. Si blanche et pure, et maintenant si rouge. Je ne suis pas très fréquentable Kuro-pun. Tu le soupçonne parfois. Tu es loin de te douter à quel point.

J'ai peur de dormir. Les heures passent mais je n'arrive pas à laisser le sommeil m'emporter. J'ignore quel cauchemars il m'apporterait. Serait ce l'habituel, celui où je marche dans la tempête, sans jamais parvenir à en sortir car je sais que c'est moi qui l'amène. Et quand elle se calme enfin je sens deux bras qui se referment autours de ma taille, m'emprisonnant les bras dans une étreinte glacée, plus froide encore que moi, et un voix qui me chuchote à l'oreille « Je savais que tu me reviendrais, tu n'as pas le choix ». Je hurle. Et pourtant dans mon rêve, je sais ô combien c'est vrai. Ashura ô, mon roi. Et je me réveille suant et tremblant. Incapable de me rendormir.

Mais c'est encore préférable à ceux où je me retrouve à la Tour. Et où je_ l_'entend qui m'appelle tout en haut. Bien sur ce n'est qu'un rêve. Nous n'étions pas à portée de voix. Mais ce détail mis à part je revois tout comme dans un film en accélère. Jusqu'à la fin. Une fois la scène enclenchée, je sais inévitablement comment tout cela se terminera.

Bien sur, pour tenir je fait des siestes, je dors le matin. Une fois que le soleil est levé mes peurs me semblent plus abordables puisque je reprend mon masque de joyeux luron. Le premier sourire est difficile, mais après c'est automatique. Une question gênante? Une contrariété? Hop un sourire. Enfin bref, évidement je me fait houspiller par le ninja qui me considère comme un paresseux de première. J'aimerais bien que ce soit le cas Kuro-toutou, malheureusement c'est un poil plus compliqué que ça.

Je me demande bien pourquoi je suis encore vivant. Moi. Alors que tout les autres sont morts. A une exception près mais il est encore pire que moi. Et que la seule et unique fois où j'aurai pu faire quelque chose de bien j'ai faillit. Pourquoi ne suis je pas devenu fou? On le serait à moins. Ça dois faire parti de ma malédiction. C'aurait été un échappatoire bien trop facile. Ou alors le suis je?

Si seulement je pouvais oublier...

Si seulement...

...

xxxxxxxx

J'espere que vous avez aimé. Si c'est le cas (ou l'inverse d'ailleurs) n'hessitez pas à appuyer sur le petit bouton review. Et suivant les commentaires je ferait une suite ou pas ;)


	2. Si seulement

Foutu Mago.

Foutu Menteur surtout! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit? Que je ne remarque pas toutes ses simagrées et ses sourires factices? Ils crèvent les yeux ses mensonges dégoulinants de suavité et de mièvrerie.

Crétin de blond.

Oh, je ne sais pas quel lourd secret ou quel terrible passé tu caches derrière ton masque grimaçant, mais avec une attitude aussi lâche... Tu es creux, le Mage. Complètement vide. Tout ce que tu nous montre ou nous dit perpétuellement ne reflète qu'une seule chose : l'image que tu aimerais nous donner. J'dit pas que ça ne marche pas sur les autres.

Les deux mioches t'adorent. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mais j'espère qu'au moins tu l'as remarqué et que tu tacheras de ne pas souiller leurs espoirs. Mais quand à moi, ceux de ta sorte me dégoutent. Comment oses-tu faire si peu de cas de ta vie, espèce de vase vide! J'en ai vu mourir des gens, et qui valaient plus que toi. Tu n'as pas le droit de les rabaisser en méprisant ta vie. Sérieux, tes pitreries me gonflent. Tu ne pourrais pas être sérieux de temps en temps? Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, non? Et puis t'en a pas marre de me trouver des surnoms débiles? Mon nom c'est Kurogane! Pas Kuro-Truc ou Kuro-Machin, non, Ku-ro-ga-ne!

Tu fuit quelqu'un. Ca, je l'ai compris. Je ne demanderais pas qui c'est, ça ne me regarde pas. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'intéressais à ta vie d'ailleurs. Avec tes faux sourires et ta pseudo joie tu as bien veillé à te creuser un large fossé autour de toi, à t'entourer de murs et à interdire à quiconque de t'approcher. T'approcher... tsss... approcher un mirage plutôt. Moi j'appelle ça de la trouille. Tu te chie dessus que les autres puissent s'attacher à toi. Pas d'inquiétude avec moi, le mage, j'ai horreur des menteurs dans ton genre.

En parlant de ca, la magie, c'est ton truc non? Et pourtant tu refuses de l'utiliser. Tu fuis, encore une fois. Tu prétends pourtant que tu étais assez doué? J'ai du mal à y croire quand on voit ta maladresse. A moins qu'elle aussi ne soit factice.

C'est un jeu pour toi que de nous prendre pour des imbéciles? Tu es conscient au moins que tes... mensonges, tes trahisons quotidienne sont une insulte à notre intelligence? Franchement, ça crève les yeux que tu joues un rôle en permanence!

Même la bestiole est plus attachante que toi! Elle a beau être chiante à souhait, au moins elle est sincère!

Non, mais tu m'énerve le Mage. Tu cours, tu cours, et tu fuis en permanence! Bon sang, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me prends la tête sur ton cas. Enfin, si, en parti. C'est parce que quelquefois tu laisses entrevoir autre chose. Qu'est-ce que tu es Fye?

Oh, tu peux continuer de t'illusionner, à croire que tu es capable de faire le vide autour de toi, mais un jour je le ferais tomber, ton masque. Un jour, je saurais ce que tu cache derrière ta désinvolture.


End file.
